


At first sight

by MissRedbeard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedbeard/pseuds/MissRedbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of His last vow (S.3 e. 3)</p>
<p>Moriarty is back - Mary has to die. </p>
<p>Did you miss me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first sight

Sherlock. He's Back. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sherlock stepped out of the plane, with tears in his eyes and John ran over to him and hugged him. He maybe hugged to tight, but he did not mind. He knew that he could not let Sherlock go again. Never. John’s eyes started to tar up, as he realised how much he could not live without Sherlock in his life. He could not bear to know that Sherlock was not going to see the baby girl. Sherlock pulled himself a little bit out of the hug, so he could see John’s eyes. John did not have to say anything, because Sherlock could see his pain, and concern in his eyes.   
Mycroft cleared his throat, and said “Sherlock” John let Sherlock go, but he did not let is eyes of him. “We have raised he terror alert is raised to critical. I promised Lady Smallwood, that you could go on the case”  
John walked towards Mary, and stood beside her. She was thrilled about Sherlock and John reunion, and could not stop smiling.   
Sherlock looked at John and Mary. “John, Mary is not safe anymore – you have to protect her. Go to Baker Street, and wait for me”   
“What do you mean about she’s not safe?” Sherlock looked at John, and then at Mary, although he said nothing. Mary knew what Sherlock meant. She had to tell John the truth. 

 

The truth  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“John, I have to tell you something” Mary looked regretful on John “There’s something I haven’t told you. Before I met you, I worked for Moriarty”  
John looked confused. “But what does that have to do with your safety?” He looked interrogative at Sherlock. However, Sherlock knew that this was not the time to show off. Mary had to tell him herself.   
“I… I worked as a sniper” Mary’s eyes started to fill up with tears. “I was at the pool. I pointed a gun toward your head” tears was rushing down her face. John look towards the ground. “I didn’t know you. It was just a job, I”  
“Mary, I made a promise” John looked at the ground “I said the trouble of you past was your business”  
“But, John” John looked up at Mary.   
“Mary, let me finish. I also said that the problems of your future was my privilege, and I stand by it” John looked at Mary’s face, and hugged her. Mary could not hold the tears anymore, and they rushed down her face.   
“Go back to Bakerstreet now, John” said Sherlock. “You’ll be safe there” Sherlock looked at Mycroft and waited for him to confirm his deduction.  
“Yes, of course. We will send some men from the MI6 out there to keep an eye on you” Sherlock smiled satisfied at Mycroft, and looked at John  
John nodded, and got into the car with Mary, and drove away.  
“We’re going back to my office,” Mycroft informed Sherlock, and they stepped into the car.


End file.
